


Work Hours

by bunseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, honestly this fic is so weird, johnny suh im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunseok/pseuds/bunseok
Summary: This whole idea started as a joke. "Maybe I can suck your dick under the desk while you work." Who would take that seriously, right?And yet here Mark was, trying to focus on the computer in front of him, with Jaemin kneeling between his legs right under his desk, dick in his mouth.





	Work Hours

This whole idea started as a joke. "Maybe I can suck your dick under the desk while you work." Who would take that seriously, right?

And yet here Mark was, trying to focus on the computer in front of him, with Jaemin kneeling between his legs right under his desk, dick in his mouth.

Mark didn't know how he was supposed to come up with any sort of music or lyrics when all he could hear was the wet slurping of Jaemin's mouth, bobbing up and down his member.

Jaemin pulled off for a moment to catch his breath. "How's it going up there?"

"Uh..." Mark squinted at his screen, hand over his mouth. "It's going."

"Want me to continue?"

Mark's fingernails dug into his cheek. "Yes."

Jaemin went back in, tongue flattening against the bottom of Mark's dick. He moved up to the tip and pressed his tongue against the slit, and Mark inhaled deeply. When he moved back down, engulfing the entirety of Mark's dick in his mouth, Mark could feel Jaemin breathing hotly onto his skin through his nostrils. He shivered.

He hadn't made any sort of progress whatsoever on the song he was supposed to have ready in a few days. Hell, he hadn't even _ started _. Maybe they should have done this during a less time-sensitive work day.

But then Jaemin licked a long stripe from the base of Mark's dick all the way from the very tip, then slid the whole thing back down his throat, and Mark stopped thinking about the song.

He resigned himself to not getting any work done today until the two of them were finished and sat staring blankly at the screen, letting himself focus only on Jaemin's lips and tongue. After a few more bobs of his head, Jaemin pulled off again.

"Are you writing? I don't hear anything." Jaemin's voice was strangely nagging, considering the situation.

"I'm, uh..." Mark's face was on fire. It was a good thing Jaemin couldn't see him. "Yeah, don't worry." He cleared his throat and clicked his mouse uselessly around the screen a couple times.

Jaemin seemed satisfied by these sounds. He wrapped his hand around Mark's length and stroked him a few times, then pressed his tongue against the tip. They continued like this for a while, Mark occasionally moving his mouse around and typing random letters to keep Jaemin from stopping.

“I might--” Mark took a deep breath. “I might come soon.”

Jaemin hummed in acknowledgement, and the vibrations sent a surge through Mark’s body. He was definitely getting close. Jaemin slid his mouth down Mark’s length one last time, and Mark felt his orgasm pooling up in his stomach. Sheer moments before he could release, the door to the studio opened.

Mark's dick was _ inside Jaemin's mouth _ when Johnny (of fucking _ course _ it was Johnny) walked right in.

"Hey Mark, Taeyong just wanted me to check in and see how you're doing with your part of the song," Johnny said as he strolled in, typing something on his phone.

"Y-- Yeah, it's going good, thanks man." Mark's voice sounded strangled, even to him, and Johnny looked up.

"You okay?" Johnny asked, his eyebrows raising. "Your face is really red."

"Yeah, it's just-- It's just kinda hot in here, don't you think?" Mark stammered, glancing back and forth fervently between Johnny and the screen. Jaemin's mouth was still on his dick-- He hadn't moved an inch since Johnny had come in.

Johnny shook his head slowly and started making his way across the room to Mark. "It's... Not hot in here. You sure you're good? Are you getting sick?"

Mark was painfully aware of Jaemin's mouth wrapped around his cock under the table as Johnny approached him. Johnny put one hand on the desk and the other on the back of Mark's chair and leaned in to look at his screen.

"Dude, what?" Johnny's eyebrows raised higher. "You haven't done _ anything_?"

Mark felt Jaemin give his thigh a squeeze, as if he was scolding him for lying to him. Thanks, Jaemin.

Johnny was now looking at him closely. "Mark, dude, you do not look okay. Take the day off if you're feeling sick, Taeyong will understand. You don't have to come to the studio if you can't even write anything, man."

Mark shook his head. "It's fine, dude. I don't know, I'm just a little off my game today. I'll have something done by the end of the day, I swear."

Johnny narrowed his eyes dubiously. Mark stared back at him, trying his god damned best to act like a normal human being. He felt Jaemin swallow nervously. _ Don’t cum oh my god don’t fucking cum right now_.

Johnny stood up, and Mark hoped his absolute relief wasn't too noticeable.

"Take care of yourself," Johnny said, giving Mark a firm pat on the back.

The pat jostled Mark, moving his roller chair, which made Jaemin move slightly. The sudden, unexpected friction on his dick after such a period of motionlessness sent a shock through Mark's body, and before he even had time to process what was happening, he was coming.

His mind went completely blank for who knows how long, only vaguely aware of the loud bang of Jaemin's head hitting the underside of his desk harshly. He heard a short, high-pitched moan, and just hoped that wasn't _ him_.

Once his head had mostly cleared, he looked up to see Johnny gaping at him, more confused and scared than Mark had ever seen him before.

Mark's mouth moved soundlessly. Jaemin was motionless under the desk, no longer on his dick.

"Should I-- Did you j-- Should I call an ambulance?" Johnny stammered, pointing limply at the phone in his hand.

_ No, it's fine, dude. You see, Jaemin was just sucking my dick under the desk here during work hours, and you just watched me have an orgasm. That's all. Everything's completely okay. _

"I've been..." Mark stuttered out, eager to see where this sentence was going. "...Feeling kind of bad lately, not gonna lie, man." _ What? _"I have a really bad stomachache. It's been coming and going." _ THAT’S what we're going with? _"I'm gonna try to get something done today, and I might take the day off tomorrow if it doesn't get better."

Johnny was still staring at him with that horribly concerned expression, but he did seem a little happy to at least have some sort of explanation. "That's what that was?"

Mark nodded and swallowed. "It's like, a piercing pain, you know? It's really bad."

_ God_, he could cry right now. He hated lying so fucking much, especially to Johnny.

Johnny nodded slowly. "Do you... Want me to come back to the dorms with you?"

Mark shook his head emphatically. "You don't need to. I'll be okay."

"Should I stay with you here until you're done?"

Another vehement shake of the head. "Really, it's okay. Thank you, though, hyung."

"I'm concerned about you, man." Johnny moved to pat him on the shoulder, but he stopped, likely remembering what happened the last time he did something like that. He grimaced slightly and stepped hesitantly towards the door. "Tell me if you need anything, okay? Anything at all."

Once Johnny was finally out of the room, Mark let go of the huge breath he had been holding in his chest. He flopped his head onto his desk, sighed, then suddenly remembered that he still had an entire person crouching under his desk. He quickly rolled his chair back, and Jaemin crawled out and sat on the floor, leaning his back on the side of the desk. His eyes were huge, mouth open slightly. Most noticeably, though, was the cum splattered all over his face.

"Oh, god," Mark blurted out, throwing a hand over his mouth as tears started pricking into his eyes. "Jaemin, I'm so so sorry."

Jaemin looked silently over at Mark, stared at him for a moment, then broke out into a huge smile, the kind that consumed his entire face.

"Oh my god," Jaemin said, very clearly trying not to laugh. "That was really something."

Mark's eyes welled up. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Jaemin let out a giggle, then noticed Mark's distress. His expression quickly changed into concern, and he stood up to put a hand on Mark's arm. "Hey, what? It's fine, dude. I'm fine. I’m sorry I didn’t take my mouth off your dick, I was just worried he would hear me. Guess I still should have done it, though.” He chuckled lightly.

Mark shook his head. “I’m sorry,” He mumbled, staring at the floor.

Jaemin patted his arm and smiled comfortingly. "Hey, that was an adventure for me, man. If I was in college, I'd be telling all my bros this story for months. I'd make the bros so jealous."

Mark giggled a little, then sniffled. He shrugged and wiped his nose. "You still have... On your face..." He raised a hand towards Jaemin's face, but stopped before he came anywhere near touching him.

"Huh?" Jaemin touched two fingers to his cheek, then widened his eyes when he saw them come away covered in cum. "Wow!" He cried out with delight. "How much is there??" He whipped out his phone and turned on the camera to admire his soiled face. "I look so _ hot_!"

Mark couldn't help but smile at how happy Jaemin was. "You're kinda weird, you know that?"

Jaemin just grinned at him.

"Listen," Jaemin said, putting each hand on the arm rests of Mark's chair to look him in the eyes.

Mark leaned away, not a fan of seeing his own cum up so close.

"I had a good time. I'm gonna wipe this off my face and go home, and you're gonna get some work done, and we'll see each other again tonight, okay?"

Mark nodded. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Jaemin smiled. "Good. Also, buy a lock for your door."

After Jaemin had cleaned his face (he had used a hoodie he had left in the studio a day earlier) and left, Mark got himself situated back in front of his computer. Post-orgasm, he felt somewhat refreshed, and found himself ready to get some work done. Huh.

What an experience.


End file.
